Master Sword
''.]] The '''Master Sword', also known as the Blade of Evil's Bane, is Hyrule's legendary blade. The Gods instructed the people to forge a sword to repel evil, since they knew evil ones could abuse the Triforce. Made centuries before becoming Link's most well-loved weapon, the Master Sword consists of more than just steel. It possesses a magical power which is aligned toward the forces of valor and kindness, and the power to cast away the darkness. It will not allow itself to be held by just anyone. Only those of pure heart and strong body may lay hands on the Master Sword. It has a golden emblem, and the Triforce symbol is engraved onto the blade. In its very core is the source of the power. The (usually) yellow gem in the hilt's center seems to be a good indication of this power; as in the Wind Waker, when the player first aquires the Master Sword, the gem in its center is small and gray and the hilt guard is locked upward, indicating that its power had to be reawakened. History ''A Link to the Past The legendary blade that rests in the Lost Woods of northwestern Hyrule in a pedestal with ancient Hylian inscribed on it, which says the hero with all three Pendants will wield it on cataclysm's eve. This blade has the power to emit a beam from its blade to attack enemies from a distance and has a power level of two. The Master Sword has the power to repel evil magic. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time This legendary blade resides in the Temple of Time. Before Link can get it, he must collect all the three Spiritual Stones, and get the Ocarina of Time. This sword acts as a kind of key which allows Link to travel through time and is said to repel all evil. When he pulls out the sword Ganondorf enters the sacred realm and gets the triforce of power. Link is put in a 7 year sleep until he is old/mature enough to take on Ganon. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker This version of the Blade of Evil's Bane, rests in a hidden chamber in Hyrule Castle, deep beneath the waves of the Great Sea. This Master Sword is also a kind of key, but this one is keeping the evil locked in time. When a young Link draws the blade, he awakens Ganon´s army from their ancient slumber. Later Link Learns that the Master Sword (After many years of being under the Great Sea) has lost its power to repel evil and Link must awaken two sages in order to regain that power. Twilight Princess The Master Sword still remains in the Temple of Time where the Hero of Time left it, however, the temple is in ruins and the area overgrew as the Sacred Grove. After Zant rams an artifact into Link's head, which would keep him permanently a wolf, Princess Zelda explains to him that the Master Sword would purify the dark energies. Upon drawing the Master Sword, Link changes back into Hylian. Later in the game, the power of the Sols merge with the Master Sword, giving it light to cut through Twilight. This is know as the Light Sword. In the final battle, Link uses the Ending Blow to impale Ganondorf. The sword is put back into the Pedestal of Time during the ending credits. Trivia * The Master Sword is thought to have become the Four Sword in the game ''The Minish Cap when Link imbued it with the power of the four elements. This sword was then used in Four Swords and Four Swords Adventures. * Although the Master Sword is depicted as having a flat blade in the official art for Ocarina of Time, in the game itself the blade has central edges. *The Master Sword is featured as an equipable weapon in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Category:Swords